


Making Ammends

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: The twice viking warriors AU literally not a single soul asked for but got anyways.ORJihyo was supposed to be the queen, it got delayed a little, but she got there. And the one who took her birth right away was also the one who gave her a life better than she had ever dreamt of.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Chou Tzuyu, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 25





	Making Ammends

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to elcten881 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881/works) for helping me out of my writers block and giving me the direction to follow when I had none.

“Will you be satisfied with my life?” She asks, with a calm voice and a resigned look.

“I give you my word.” The man answers.

“Then you shall have it. I do ask for a chance to set everything right before you do.” She pleads.

“No, please don-” Jihyo is cut off again.

“Do what you have to do, but I would like assurance.” The man’s voice sends chills down Jihyo’s spine.

“I give you my word, but you are welcome to follow me along, and this should help.” She gets up, removes her armor, drops her sword and shield, and gets on her knees, head hanging and arms wide in front of the man.

Jihyo’s heart clenches, it was shattered when she offered her life for the tribe. That man isn’t justified in his actions, they all know it, but she had always been a very special breed. An alfa among alphas, one that would never hesitate to put the tribe before herself and Jihyo above all else, that was what got the younger alpha desperate at that moment.

When the man simply nods and hums, she gets back on her feet, turns to Jihyo and takes her torc out of her neck, cleans it a little bit with her shirt, and puts it around Jihyo’s with the most loving smile she had ever displayed in public, her eyes warm and honey dripping from them for the young one.

Jihyo’s parents were the ones supposed to be ruling, not her, not the woman about to die for them all either. They were assassinated in a cowardly attempt to overthrow their ruling and steal the tribe, those lowly rebels were from a dissimated tribe, taken in by her parents, helped back on their feet, those filthy betas with a greatness complex. It still left a bitter taste in everyone's mouths.

She came in with the filth, they were her brothers and sister, two males and one female, the ones behind the attack. They came in through the night, she caught them in the act, and managed to stop it before anything came to completion, the damage had been done, however. The filth had managed to wound the leaders, she fought them and got badly wounded herself, lost her right eye, and almost lost her arm. She killed them both in her rage, the sister managed to escape, the little rat was far away when everything happened.

Jihyo’s parents would never survive, they all knew it, so the leaders asked for the best solution, have her kill them both before anyone found them, pin their deaths on the two that already perished and take over until it was time for Jihyo. The former leaders knew her heart, they knew she would do anything to make sure Jihyo would be safe. And so she did, until the scum that went away came back to haunt her, in the form of a betrayed chief.

“Jihyo, please wait for me at our tent.” She pleads, for Jihyo’s ears only.

“Promise you will come to me before it’s time.” The girl pleads a bit too loudly.

“Everything for you. Anything for you.” She promises and kisses the young one’s forehead.

“Then I will wait.” Jihyo chokes out and leaves the main tent.

“We should talk. There are things I wish to ask of you, but your questions should be better answered by someone else.” She says in a broken voice.

“I’ll follow.” The man says.

They walk towards the forest line, there sits a royal purple tent, expensive silks flow with the light breeze, the man feels wary. She heads inside, no hesitation, the tent is much bigger inside, some unnatural force reigns over the place and the man gets his guard up. She sits down, he follows, there is a powerful presence with them, a woman appears sitting in front of them, a sad smile on her lips, she knows.

“Turid, why are you wasting your time here?”

“You know why, Sunmi. He has questions, you have answers, there is no better place for us to be right now.”

“Fair enough, make your request. Jihyo is getting restless.”

“What are you two talking about?” The man gets irritated.

“This is Sunmi, our oracle. She has the answers you seek, but I have a request before you begin.”

“If it’s reasonable, I’ll grant it.”

“I would like to ask you for some time with my wife.” Turid sounds dead already.

“What wife?” The man is truly confused.

“The girl she gave her torc to. They are married, and Turid should lay with her before you take her life. You know how tradition works for succession.” Sunmi answers fast.

“You haven’t held her yet? Why? Ho-” The man begins.

“Turid could have never. Jihyo is the rightful heir, Turid just took the throne when her brothers tried to take over in a cowardly assassination, she killed them both with her bare hands, then killed Jihyo’s parents at their request and promised to care for her until the time came. This is the time, and they must mate to make sure everything is as it should.” Sunmi proceeds.

“We leave at nightfall, I’ll stay here. I feel there is much to be known about everything before we leave.” The man concedes, turning to Sunmi, dismissing her.

Turid was simply a stand in, and if her life was enough to assure Jihyo would have the best life she could offer, then her life she would give. She was the last of her species, the mighty Pendragon clan, nomads that were the epitome of what alphas should be, those who were lucky to be born as such, that is. Her clan had been lacking alphas when she was born, her father was supposed to be the last one, having a clan with one alpha, overrun by omegas was their demise. 

Omegas without leadership of another class was never a good choice, they were great followers, but dirty leaders, they tend to compensate for their lack of physical abilities with low schemes to try for the upper hand. Turid was smuggled out by her mother, once their tribe came to assassinate her father and herself, it had been decided alphas were no longer needed. She never held any favor towards the tribe, she was merely born there, and managed to evade them with her family until they didn’t.

Turid was a prime alpha, one who could end an entire army by herself if needed, she was huge, tall, muscular and large. Her heart beat for Jihyo, and for Jihyo only, and that was what made the Park tribe accept her as their leader that night. She had been with them for a couple months when it happened, and showed her feelings towards the girl from the first moment they met. Although they were similar in age, Turid was wise beyond her years, having received all the knowledge her father had to offer.

“Took you long enough.” Jihyo scolds as soon as she enters the tent. 

“Forgive me. I left him with Sunmi, and we should talk.” 

“I think all the talking has been done.”

“Not all. And I’m really sorry about this, but there is something I must ask of you, before I go.”

“I’m your wife, there is nothing we should be keeping from each other.” Jihyo is sincere, Turid cries.

“Jihyo, you are to be the new leader. And, I know I promised you would never be forced to do anything, but this must be done so you can’t be questioned as the new leader.” 

“Hey, no, don’t cry. Just tell me what we should do and I’ll do it.”

“W-we.” Turid takes a deep breath. “We must mate. I should mark you as my own before I’m gone.”

“Then mate we will. I’m sure Sunmi can explain everything after, you don’t have much time.” Jihyo says, decided.

“I’m so sorry, Jihyo. I can’t protect you better. This is all I can do right now, all I have to offer.”

“Don’t be, you are giving your life so I can live mine.”

“I wish I could have given you more.”

“You gave me everything, let me give you myself, if only for today.”

And so Turid does, she lets Jihyo guide them, her last hours were the most wonderful. They were both inexperienced, Turid too big and not willing to hurt Jihyo in the process, kept willing herself to not lose control, until Jihyo asked her to give it up. Jihyo was marked, they were mated, and everything was over. Once Turid stepped out of the tent, she headed to the head of the guard, ensuring they would protect Jihyo’s tent and not let her out until the next morning. 

“Should we leave?” Turid asks, defeated, as soon as she enters Sunmi’s.

“So you are mated. I truly regret ending such an alpha, your smell alone is giving me the shivers.” The man praises, looking her up and down.

“Jihyo should hold the authority now. I would like to leave before she wakes.” Turid asks, voice small.

“Fair enough. You truly are a fine specimen, such a shame.” The man praises again.

“Could I make a request, then?” Sunmi interrupts.

“Why not. It’s still early.” The man agrees. Whatever Sunmi revealed made him respect the alpha.

“Turid, could you lay with me before you go?” 

“Sunmi, you know I love you, but not like this.” Turid is taken aback.

“You don’t understand how great you are. I want to lay with you so your seed can be carried on. Your great alpha line can’t just die out like this.” Sunmi argues.

“She is right. I would like for you to lay with her as well.” The man agrees.

“Would she ever know?” Turid sounds shattered.

“When the kid comes of age, it would be impossible to hide. But she will understand.” Sunmi promises.

Turid does as she was asked, and Sunmi carries her seed. They leave soon after, the alpha was no longer, merely a shell of her previous glory. The blood eagle would be but a show to appease the ‘offended’ tribe, Turid was merely an attraction for something that she had no connections with, except for the faintly similar smell to the lowly betas that carried it out. Hell, she would have killed that scum herself, if she could, but his people didn’t know, nor was willing to understand that, they demanded justice and she would never allow them to bring mindless vengeance to Jihyo.

They leave, and Jihyo looks upon their figures, disappearing into the woods on the dim dawn light. Night engulfs their tribe, Jihyo was thankful, more than anything, that woman gave her entire life to Jihyo, tended to anything and everything she could have needed, things she never even thought she could need. She is mourning, but set on being as close as possible to the great alpha who just embraced death for her willingly.

Truly, Jihyo never rested, she followed to Sunmi’s tent, overheard the pleads made to her wife, a lone tear escaped when she heard the dead voice of the, once, mighty alpha whom she loved so much. She was happy to have been able to mate before sending her off, and was satisfied Sunmi would give her a child from the love of her life.

Years passed, Jihyo grew into the, very big, shoes she was left to fill, news about the man’s demise had arrived a couple months prior. Hyunjin, Turid’s child, was becoming more and more like the alpha, and Jihyo was always happy to see the last part of her greatest love growing so well. True to Sunmi’s words, Jihyo understood, the first time of an alpha from the Pendragons never bared fruit, an old curse, and Jihyo wasn’t able to carry offspring as well. Sunmi made sure Hyunjin would always know where he came from, and Jihyo would make sure he would become a great warrior like his mother.

It was a summer afternoon when a messenger arrived with words from another tribe. The Yoos had abandoned their lifestyle long ago, and when they merged with the Myoui clan, they established themselves on the japanese citadel and combined their culture rather well. For them to call for Jihyo like that was suspicious, to say the least, and it didn’t sit well with her.

With a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she headed for her favorite zeta, the most powerful oracle to ever exist, also the one nobody really knew about, as they made sure Sunmi was never heard of. Expectedly, she was waiting for Jihyo by her thent’s entrance when the alpha approached.

“Walk with me.” Sunmi said and walked off towards the docks.

“I’m sure I don’t really need to tell you.” Jihyo says, as the other stops walking.

“You don’t. Their messenger isn’t really a messenger, we shouldn’t speak carelessly while they are here. But I’ve already sent word around and you were the last one. Mostly because you were the distraction in this case.”

“You flatter me too much.”

“You must go, otherwise they will come, and we can’t have them here, ever. The Myoui omega is dangerous, in more ways than a few, be wary of her at all times, but don’t show yourself.”

“So, you are telling me to take my team, go speak with that Yoo alpha and not let them know who or what I really am”?

“I knew you would understand. It is very important that they never find out about you, and the kids should restrain themselves too, nobody should show themselves there. That place doesn’t bode well, and the Myouis were never to be trusted.”

“I’m guessing you already know who to send off with me. So, what should I tell their spies?” Jihyo chuckles.

“I’ve sent for them. Tell the rats you are going and leave today. They will have to be back before you, and that will give us time to prepare. Don’t hint to anything, merely warn them you will leave today and take three with you. Say nothing more, act as uninterested as you can, and make sure to keep your scent under control. I’ll have something for that when you are done with them. Now go, they are too close.”

Jihyo laughs a little, hugs Sunmi and leaves a loving peck on her lips, they were both putting on a show, the spies should be given something credible to take back for their masters. A lover like Sunmi would be good information indeed. The alpha heads to the spies, it was hard to not see them, both were really sloppy and Jihyo didn’t really have the patience to deal with them for much longer. 

“I leave today. Tell your alpha I ride in a party of four, and we stay for one evening. I can’t just leave my duties for an alpha I’ve never heard of before.”

“I- We- Very well. We should leave now, it’s a half day’s ride.”

“We’ll manage. Just make sure they understand our stay will be brief.” Jihyo dismisses them and walks back towards Sunmi’s tent.

Arriving, Jihyo finds her crew had already gathered, her three stealthiest of the entire tribe. She grins, this was a silent infiltration and observation, Sunmi sure knows how to gather an exploration party. She gives them a purple liquid, it stinks, and they drink it all immediately, no one would ever question Sunmi whenever she was to intervene. They put on their under armours, a thin steel mesh, that would sit comfortably under their shirts and was imperceptible if they weren’t touched directly.

Arriving, they were welcomed by a smiley alpha, and a disgusted looking omega, along with some people looking pompous with an air of importance to them, the whole thing irked Jihyo’s companions, it was too clearly staged, nothing of it necessary. The alpha stepped forward and decided to introduce herself.

“Hello, welcome to the Myoui-Yoo clan, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon. This is my wife, Myoui Mina.”

The cheery alpha greeted, she seemed legitimate enough, the omega, on the other hand, merely nodded with a slight air of disgust for the newcomers. Jihyo shook the alpha’s hand and they headed inside, her guard following close behind, they were two zetas and one omega, zetas were known to be incredibly strong and skillful, but Jihyo’s tribe had grown very powerful, and their omegas could rival foreign alphas without much effort. They never really had any betas, though, something about their genes having mutated out of it.

The party is guided to a room where Jihyo was to sleep for the night, they said one was enough for them all, and refused the other rooms Jeongyeon had prepared. They just get in and deposit their duffel bags on the floor, placing their outer armor and weapons down near them, and simply follow their hosts back into the hallway. Mina had let the polite façade fade, trying to keep a neutral expression whenever Jeongyeon looks at her.

To the couple, those people were truly savages, Jeongyeon was excited, but Mina was completely disgusted, those people seemed to ignore any type of social protocol, and she couldn’t identify any of them, not even the leader smelled like she should. What were they? 

“So, Jihyo-ssi, let’s have something to eat, then we should talk.”

“You guide, we follow.” Jihyo said, her team stepped closer.

“You are interesting. I like it. But you are all so tense.” Jeongyeon continues.

“Don’t mind us so much. It’s just how we are.” Jihyo dismisses.

They eat, Jihyo and her group are careful enough to wait for Mina to eat first, disguising it as light conversation with the other occupants of the dinning table. The four of them had their guard up, but doubled their attention when they laid eyes upon the omega, everything about her screamed wrong, and Sunmi’s warning was something they would regard higher than Jihyo’s authority (the alpha declared right after crowned leader the tribe should never question Sunmi, no matter the situation, even if they had to go over herself to do so).

After dinner, Jeongyeon asks for a private meeting, Jihyo’s guard sits outside the room, across the hall, in front of the door to where they were speaking in.

“So, is there a reason why I’m here, Jeongyeon-ssi? I don’t think my people and I are important enough to be noticed, and we never really had any contact before this.”

“That is half true. Sure, we never really contacted each other, but that doesn’t mean you are not known of.”

“Please, do tell me about it.”

“Asking to hear about yourself might be a little conceited, don’t you think, Jihyo-ssi?”

“Not if one doesn’t really know what is being said. I would like to be able to confirm or deny the rumors about myself.”

“Fair enough, I am curious about the truth.”

“Well, Jeongyeon-ssi, who better to tell you about me, than myself?!”

“That is very true. So, you are a widow at such a young age?”

“That’s your question? Yes, I am. Some unfortunate circumstances took my wife.”

“But were you mated? I mean, you are really young, younger than me, even.”

“Are we just here to talk about my private affairs?”

“I was just curious. Also, I hear your tribe doesn’t have betas.”

“Now THAT is popostruous, what clan wouldn’t have them. I mean, I know we aren’t as structured as you, but we are a clan of our own.”

“I never meant to imply you weren’t, all this is just another way to structure ourselves, nothing more. I have one last thing to ask you, Jihyo-ssi.”

“I take it as a compliment, it means I’m doing my job right. But, I’ll answer whatever it is you want to know about, as best as I can.”

“I want to ask you to marry me and join our clans.”

“That would be a no from me, Jeongyeon-ssi. We are both alphas who guide their people very differently, I cannot just hand it over to somebody else, and you aren’t willing to either.”

“That’s-”

“Also.” Jihyo interrupts. “Your wife should have a say in this, and she already dislikes us as is.”

“She is just not used to savages. She grew up in citadels, with all the poise and protocols from the high society.”

“And that’s the answer I was hoping you would give me.”

“I-”

“You said it yourself, Jeongyeon-ssi. You see us as savages, mutts bellow your lovely wife and yourself. Don’t worry, I appreciate the compliment. But that just proves this was simply a waste of time for us both.”

“I didn’t meant to-”

“But you did. You meant every word, and that’s fine with me. Just take whatever interest you might have upon our land somewhere else. And heed my words, Jeongyeon-ssi, if any of your pawns set foot across my borders, ever again, don’t wait for their return.”

“I didn’t really expect this to happen as it did. And you threaten me on my own house?”

“There is where you are mistaken, Jeongyeon-ssi. I’m not uttering any threats, merely a warning. I’m letting you know what is to come if you disrespect my boundaries. No threat at all. Besides, you were the one to disrespect me first.”

“And how did said disrespect come about?”

“You want something from my territory, so you sent spies with a message for me to come visit. I’m sure the other group you sent over before we arrived should be back any minute now. You blind yourself to your wife’s hostility towards your guests, and dares to spout such proposal and say you have no ulterior motives.”

“When do you leave, then?”

“At dawn. Don’t worry, you won’t see any of us again. Nor should your lovely wife.”

“Then I shall take my leave.”

Jeongyeon storms out of the room, clearly angered about her plans being shattered so easily. She was after the jade mines, hidden deep within Jihyo’s domain, legends were told about them, but nobody was ever able to see them and confirm the tale. They were there, more abundant than anyone could ever imagine, and Jihyo, just as all the former leaders, kept the secret safe through ancient magic. As long as she never spoke their location out loud, nobody outside her tribe would ever find them. It was a simple binding, really, she was the only one who was able to show them to another, once shown the location, the person could return whenever, but would never be able to point them out to another.

Mina was raging, knowing her hopes had been crushed, she was the one to send her spies to confirm such tales, they came back saying the tribe used jade as just another common crystal, and she was certain they had more than enough to feed her insatiable greed. She always had the best, and everything was not enough, she needed more, with that thought, she set out to find the savage who had denied her of her desires. Jihyo, as Sunmi had instructed, was waiting for Mina to show up and do whatever she was about to do. The alpha was lounging on a balcony, just outside her room, her team had stepped out to care for some other business, so she was left alone to mind her on.

“You sure are full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Mina-ssi, what can I help you with?”

“You can start by handing over your little savage village to my wife, and handing me my jade mines.” Mina bites.

“Oh, so you were after the stones. You know, Mina-ssi, it’s not very smart to demand things like that. Had you established better relations with us, I might even have considered some trade.” Jihyo answers, calm and in control, despite the other.

“You are going to hand them over one way or another! Filthy savages like you shouldn’t have them anyways.”

“That is where we have a problem. I’m not changing my answer, and you should mind what you say a bit more, else your lovely citadel might not be so lovely anymore.”

“You dare threaten me in my own house?” Mina says, eyes squinting in disgust.

“You and your wife are truly made for each other. But keep this in mind, Mina-ssi, good things only come for those who deserve them. Careful about who you challenge.” Jihyo warns with a soft voice.

Something about it all has Mina burning with rage, so she slaps Jihyo across the face and marches out of the balcony. She heads wherever into the mansion, and Jihyo heads to her room, she might as well get some rest before leaving. The others came back in a few hours, and they just got their things and left. There was nothing Jihyo really needed nor wanted from that place, although, they did discover some interesting things. 

They arrived back at the break of dawn, the road they took to go was longer and much too dull, not that just anyone would be familiar with their way through the forest, sometimes everything was too similar to the untrained eye, other times, the witches had unaware travellers lose their ways for their sinister purposes. Jihyo, on the other hand, owned those woods, they were part of her domain, said witches took her as their friend willingly (Jihyo personally visited each one with Turid and again once she was gone, they pledged themselves to coming to her aid both times).

Sunmi was waiting, with a smug grin gracing her lips, that was a sign she was satisfied with whatever she knew at the moment, be it about things that happened and she never witnessed, or things that would happen and the winds had whispered to her. Jihyo never really enjoyed that look, but appreciated each time it showed up on Sunmi’s features. Hyunjin, the ever protective son, popped up beside the zeta, a little breathless and muddy, something was happening.

“You saw something.” Jihyo says, as soon as she unmounts, approaching the pair.

“You know me too well. What gave it away?” Sunmi grins wider, not really needing an answer.

“Hyunjin, my son, how did she drag you into this?” Jihyo ignores the oracle.

“Well, I may or may not have volunteered.” The boy answers, slightly embarrassed.

“Let’s eat and you can tell me everything about it.” Jihyo chirps. “BOTH of you, don’t think I don’t see you trying to escape.” She adds, holding Sunmi’s tunic.

“I don’t think I want to.” Sunmi still tries.

“Yeah, not asking.” Jihyo deadpans and takes the oracle in her arms easily, guiding the trio to the dining tent. 

The other journey companions had abandoned them as soon as they got off their horses, taking Jihyo’s with them, knowing full well their alpha would waste too much time with their oracle’s nonsense. The entire tribe knew both were too silly on their daily antics, but would get the job done when the time came, after a few years, everyone just grew slightly annoyed about it and began to ignore both whenever they could.

“So, what happened?” Jihyo asks, having filled her plate and gotten herself a jar of mead.

“You know how Hyunjin is too much like Turid, right?” Sunmi begins, carefully.

“Yeah, I can’t not see her everytime I look at him.” Jihyo answers rufling the boy’s hair.

“So, looks like he is more like me than we have been guessing.” The oracle gets bashful.

“Wait, are you telling me what I think you are telling me?” The alpha has a smile as bright as the morning sun.

“He is an oracle too.” Sunmi says, fast and shy.

“For Freyja! We need to celebrate! Come here and let me love you!” Jihyo screams, jumping on the boy and kissing whatever part she can manage to reach.

Hyunjin tries to wriggle himself out, but the alpha had a death grip on him, and was much older, that strength and endurance was not to be toyed with. Sunmi was having the time of her life, watching her son with the second most important person in her life, they were always cute together, not that anyone would ever say it to their faces. Jihyo was tiny and adorable by nature, whenever she had the chance to be, that is. Honestly, their leader didn’t really need to act alpha-ish most of the time, they didn’t get that many visitors and their entire society was a very well oiled machine.

They never really celebrated, though. Sunmi said she needed to take Hyunjin away for his powers to be properly developed. Something about causing destruction when learning to control the oracle within. She did leave Jihyo with a few warnings, though, one of those was that she would be visited by a messenger by the next full moon, and to concede to said messenger’s request. Another one, was to ask for the visitors to wait for her return once they arrived, she should be back in about three moons.

Sure enough, the messenger comes, a meek girl in a row boat, by herself (Jihyo and the fishermen were very impressed by the girl’s endurance when she arrived). Sunmi’s messages were relayed to everyone, as always, and everyone was ready and waiting for everything to happen and act as instructed. The image of Jihyo in her ‘alpha mode’ was a spectacle to see, it mesmerized anyone who knew her true colors how she could be the imposing and dominating figure an alpha was supposed to be. The fact that her tribe had evolved to such a strong one might have something to do with it.

“Welcome, I’m Jihyo, alpha to the Pendragons. I hope your journey wasn’t too tiring.” Jihyo greets, the girl shivers a little, the aura her host was emanating was something else.

“I’m Yoojung, a messenger for the Im clan.” The girl greets, bowing and shaking a little.

“Come, you must be famished. Let us feed you and have you rest, everything can be done later.” Jihyo motions for the girl to follow.

They put out a hearty meal and Yoojung eats and drinks as if she had been fasting for days, perhaps she was, given how she arrived carrying nothing. Right after, Jihyo guides her to a small tent that had been put up in wait for the visitor, the girl seemed overjoyed to be allowed some rest, and quickly thanks the alpha and dismisses herself before jumping into the tent and disappearing until the next morning. 

Come morning, and everyone sets out to their own activities, Yoojung wakes up late, likely too drained from her journey. Jihyo had been helping the hunters clean up the game they captured at night, the hunters would always come back early mornings, the alpha had put together a group to handle whatever they brought in and dismiss the hunters earlier so they could rest sooner. Yoojung gets a bit stunned, seeing a leader, mighty as the one who welcomed her the previous day, taking work into her own hands and being satisfied about it.

“Ji, our visitor is up.” One of the group points out.

“Yoojung-ssi, I hope you had a good rest. Do you remember where to get food, or would you rather someone guide you there?” Jihyo greets, her imposing aura never leaving her, but friendlier than before.

“I think I remember, but I don’t want to eat yet. I can wait for lunch. Thank you.” 

“Very well. Could our business wait? I must finish this soon, or the meat will go bad.” Jihyo offers a small smile.

“Yes, there is no rush. Could I help with something?” The messenger offers.

“I can’t have a guest working. You could go off and explore a little, if you wish. Come back for lunch, and we will talk after.” The alpha dismisses.

“I think I’ll do just that. Thank you, Jihyo-ssi.”

“Not at all. I’m sorry to have you wait longer, but this must be done right now.”

“I understand, it’s no problem. I’ll return later.”

“Good luck, and keep out of the forest.” Jihyo sends the girl off.

For the rest of the morning, the little messenger walks around the tribe, thinking it was only called that because they still lived in tents, had those been houses, this would be a scary imposing citadel, it was gigantic, and it’s occupants powerful and intimidating. All were very welcoming, but their presence alone was enough to send the message. Yoojung had never been surrounded by so many powerful individuals, she was warned that it was the place of the most powerful known clan, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

Their omegas looked and smelled like most alphas she had met, their zetas (it was her first time seeing so many in one place) were on another level entirely, they had always been the strongest, only short of a few truly powerful alphas, but these were unstoppable, if what the aura they radiated meant anything. And the alphas, those were the scariest to her, she felt intimidated constantly, despite their welcoming attitude. That tribe was, indeed, the mightiest, she felt constricted at all times, having a hard time figuring out how had her hosts not claimed the entire world yet.

Yoojung came from the tribe that claimed the life of the previous Pendragon leader, she watched the entire ceremony, her own head alpha had a look of brokeness the entire time. Everyone knew it was all a show, put up to satisfy some old council that wasn’t important nor influential any longer, it was all because some dirty old men were being frisky with a shady omega tribe and got scammed. They were feeling humiliated and decided to go after the first one they could find, and that was Turid Pendragon the mightiest and greatest alpha she has ever seen.

Nobody was pleased, except those old, disposable vermin, and they were disposed of soon enough. Her head alpha fell into darkness after the blood eagle, confessed everything he knew about the alpha he had killed during his trial, he had put an end to the entire council and anyone who supported them. A third of the tribe was slaughtered that night, and the man had stood at the center square, waiting for everyone to come and listen when he told his truth. He embraced death willingly, not able to live with what he had done. Now, the young messenger understood, this was too great to destroy, she confirmed Turid had gone willingly, her entire tribe could have never survived, had these people decided to retaliate.

Lunch came faster than she hoped, being in the head alpha’s presence was something the girl was trying to avoid, not that she sensed any malicious intent, but the presence alone was too overwhelming for anyone. It pinned her down and made her incapable of any coherent thought, sure she met with many leaders, more than she cared to remember, but nothing like this. Her new (not that new) head alpha would have a lot of trouble here, but her stubbornness would force her forward no matter what.

“So, Yoojung-ssi, should we have our overdue conversation?” Jihyo invites, and heads out to the forest line.

They fall silent during their journey, heading to the forest line, settling near a very familiar and empty purple silk tent. The messenger is impressed, those silks alone could buy her entire tribe, not to mention they were purple, that tent could buy a small country. The alpha seems to read her thoughts.

“That is the tent for someone very important in this tribe. She is the authority above us all, me included.” Jihyo laughs a little.

“I- *ahem* We should talk now. It’s important that I deliver the message and return soon.” The girl tries to hide her embarrassment.

“I’m listening. Don’t fear, just speak truly.” The alpha asures.

“My head alpha wants to pay you a visit. You might know our tribe as the ones who killed your previous head alpha.” Yoojung blurts out.

“She is welcome to come anytime.” Jihyo says, and the girl smiles a bit. “Although, if she comes to apologise, there is no need. Turid went willingly, that woman could never be talked out of anything she decided. I should know.”

“How so?” The messenger looks confused.

“She was my wife, my mate. She was the love of my life, and my alpha. She went knowing it would avoid involving me and our people. All is well now, and I know your former alpha was simply doing what he could to appease his own.”

“He wasn’t. We never really cared for those old, filthy men. They only held an idea of power, and had been unnecessary for long. Smithson went mad and killed them and their followers the following night, then asked to beheaded the following morning. Turid’s death was what liberated us all, my head alpha wishes to apologise, yes, but she also wants to befriend and thank the tribe that sent us our saviour.”

“Then you are all more than welcome. I do have a request, though.”

“Anything!” The girl is over-enthusiastic.

“It’s not much, but the owner of that tent over there.” Jihyo points to Sunmi’s tent. “She returns in two moons, she asked for your head alpha to be here upon her return, so I would like to ask her to stay until then.”

“She would be delighted. The party should arrive just before the second moon, then, and stay for as long as you would want her here. I should leave this afternoon and deliver your answer.”

“Then I’ll have someone prepare some food and mead for you to take. Leave after dinner if you can, today we feast.”

“Thank you. I will.”

Jihyo laughs at the girl’s eagerness, it was nice to see such young energy. Not that the alpha was old, she was nineteen, but had lived through enough to make her an old soul. Wise beyond her years, she was just and kind, a hard worker that measured no effort for her people. They proceed to their own business, Yoojung goes off to walk around, and Jihyo set off to have something prepared for the girl to take on her journey. 

As agreed, they come with the second moon, a ship approaches through the calm waters, white flag hoisted, and Yoojung is seen again, rowing from the ship with four important looking women. Jihyo feels she made the right choice when she decided to bathe and wear fresh clothes earlier that day, greeting visitors with mud from head to toe would be a bit rude. Jihyo has a warm smile and Yoojung doesn’t feel as intimidated as the first time she visited, the pressure was there, increased even, but the girl was already waiting for it. Her companions, on the other hand, were visibly unsettled.

“Yoojung, I didn’t think you would be seen again.” Jihyo greets.

“Jihyo-ssi, it is always good seeing you.” The girl answers back.

“Alright, the truth, now.” The leader smirks.

“I missed the mead and would take any opportunity to have it again.” The messenger gets flustered.

“That sounds more like it. Dinner is served, but would you introduce your companions first?” 

“These are my head alphas. Im Nayeon and Hirai Momo.” Yoojung seems too eager for the meal.

“Oh, I thought you had one head alpha?” Jihyo is slightly surprised.

“I was indeed alone, but Momo came by and wanted to mate my little sister, she was too good for me to just let her leave. Im Nayeon.” One of the alphas greets, Jihyo thinks she is very pretty.

“It is a pleasure. I’m Park Jihyo, head alpha for the Pendragons.” Jihyo greets and looks over at the others, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

“Oh, right. Hirai Momo, I heard interesting things about you.” The other alpha greets warmly, Jihyo finds her comforting.

“This is my little sister, Im Chaeyoung, and my mate, Chou Tzuyu.” Nayeon introduces the others.

“I just hope these interesting things are close to the truth. But welcome, I hope we can be good enough hosts. Your crew should be hungry and tired from the journey, all should join us for the meal, and we will set up some tents for everyone to rest later.” Jihyo dismisses Yoojung to handle the ship crew and motions for the others to follow her.

“You already are. We would like to eat first, if possible.” Nayeon requests. “The crew hasn’t eaten since lunch, and they have been working all day.”

“Absolutely, follow me. Yoojung should be able to bring the others on her own.” Jihyo motions for them to enter the dining tent. 

Jihyo sits down in a corner, the visiting alphas and their mates seem confused, as there was room in the middle of the tent, but this alpha just sat down with some farmers, by their looks, told them to make themselves comfortable, then proceeded to talk about….. farming? What was happening and why was this alpha even bothering with such trivial matters. Their wondering is disrupted by Yoojung, who seems to have brought along the crew and they were all already sitting wherever, the messenger whispers something about this tribe not having any type of sitting arrangements and told them to just take the places they would be most comfortable with.

The visitors, the four that were still questioning their host, just moved to the center of the tent and began eating. They were confused, but hunger was a more pressing matter, and their messenger had informed this tribe wasn’t one they should have any expectations about, especially about social rules and ‘etiquette’. They all make some small talk, noticing Jihyo move to their crew and sit down with each and every group, eating with them all and talking to all. This alpha was, indeed, a very different breed.

It had been a while when Momo notices Jihyo leaving with some of their men and a few of hers, she just pointed it out to Nayeon and both followed. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung had excused themselves some time before, saying they wanted to take a look around before retiring for the night. The visiting alphas find the group they were following busying themselves with building tents for everyone, the team that had been in charge before their arrival left, likely to go eat, and they took over, the youngest alpha making sure she was doing as much, if not more, as the others to accommodate her guests to the best of her abilities.

Nayeon had stepped up to her host and asked for a big tent, one the four of them could occupy together, Jihyo was happy to oblige, it would mean one less tent to put up, and about two hours of work they could save (she would always try to give visiting head alphas the biggest and most comfortable tent she could offer). The visiting alphas were perplexed, to say the least, to see a leader, one that should not bother with such menial things, getting dirty and building accommodations with her own hands. 

“This is something we don’t see at all.” Momo comments.

“I know, and it’s something that’s making me re-evaluate the way we’ve been living.” Nayeon ponders.

“Don’t, this is a very different society, we were merely following our own traditions.” The younger alpha adds.

“We didn’t do things this way before as well. Turid was the one to change us all.” Jihyo explains, having come closer to her visitors.

“She was?” The eldest looks as confused as her companion.

“She had always blamed herself for the murder of the previous leaders, and took it upon her to earn her way to the position.”

“We would need more information than that.” Momo asks.

“You would. See, she came from a tribe of omegas, the last alpha among them, they were a very shady tribe that enjoyed dirty tactics. Here, we hold whomever defeated the previous leader as the new head, they heard of it and tried to take us over. Turid managed to stop the attack before my parents had been killed, but they were already too wounded to survive, so, answering to my father’s dying wish, she killed them both and became the head alpha.”

“So we weren’t the only ones to lose with those rats?” Nayeon asks, with a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Not at all, we lost our leader, twice, because of that filth. And Turid never felt she deserved her position, that’s why she worked for it, she would go out and work whatever task she would be given. Little by little, she earned the respect and loyalty she had. Even the witches pledged to follow her, and that hadn’t been achieved by any of our leaders fromthe previous seven generations. I just decided to follow, and it truly is a better way to come to know your own, work with them, listen to them, eat with them and you will be one with them.”

“Now, that is a true alpha speaking, take notes, Yeon.” Momo jests, lightening the mood.

“I sure am, Mo. But this is really too different, none of us were raised to even think about these things.”

“Neither was I. I merely followed the best alpha I had even known and this is what came of it.” Jihyo interjects.

“There are many questions I- We want to ask.” Nayeon sighs, her thoughts rushing too fast for her to sort them.

“And all of them will be answered.” A new voice comes from beside them. “In time. Right now, you should all sleep, or try to. I need my alpha for the evening.”

“And here I thought I would be spending more cold nights on my own.” Jihyo says, enveloping the newcomer in a loving hug.

“I’m Sunmi.” The lady introduces herself to the visiting alphas.

“She is our oracle, the one we all follow and never question. No matter who I am, Sunmi is the true authority among us.” The smaller one further explains.

“It is an honor. I’m-” 

“Im Nayeon, the head alpha for the tribe that took ours. And you, Hirai Momo, an alpha impressive enough to have another ask for your companionship.” Sunmi cuts the other off. “No need to be surprised, I am an oracle. But right now, find your mates and rest. Whatever you need to say can be left for tomorrow, I’m taking this one with me. Excuse us.” She finishes, gesturing to Jihyo, who held her in a warm embrace the entire time.

They walk away, leaving behind two very stunned alphas, that seemed to have never met an oracle before and couldn’t really wrap their minds around the massive and imposing presence they just witnessed. As instructed, they found their pairs and headed to their tent, cuddling up on their beds and trying to shut their thoughts as sleep weighed heavy upon them all. The morning would come regardless, they might as well rest their bodies. And so, they did.

“This is a nice surprise.” Jihyo says honestly, once they are alone.

“I told you I would be back. And I may have missed you as well.” Sunmi responds, a fond smile playing on her lips.

“Should we head in, then?” 

“Let me go to my tent first. Let the air in and then we can go and enjoy your soft bed that resembles you so much.” The oracle laughs and pecks her alpha’s forehead.

“That bed was Turid’s doing, you do remember that, right?”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself. Now come, I’m tired and need to lay down soon.”

They make quick work with the oracle’s tent, heading into Jihyo’s and Sunmi immediately prepared a bath for herself, the warm water always relaxed her muscles after long journeys. They both made small talk while Jihyo prepared the room for them both, she had been sleeping alone for a while and things tended to get out of place really fast, before joining the bath.

“Why is it that you only clean your place whenever I’m here?” Sunmi questions aloud, more to herself than anything.

“I already know I live like this, why would I clean for myself?” Jihyo does have a point.

“Because you want to leave a good impression. Just remember to clean often, from now on.” The oracle had an amused smile, surely she had seen something.

“Fine. Just get out and let’s rest, if you are here alone, that means my boy is out there to fend for himself, and I’m not sure you deserve to lay with me tonight.” The mighty Pendragon head alpha was the cutest thing whenever they were alone.

Sunmi simply smiles and nestles herself in the other’s arms, it always felt like home for her, the same she had felt with Turid all those years ago, maybe the former head alpha had passed on more than they thought she did when they mated. Naturally, she knew just how much of each other they had, and how similar they really were, but that was for her to know and the little alpha holding her tight to never find out.

Morning came faster than they hoped, and it was time to unveil the truth. Sunmi woke up alone on the bed, she smiled fondly, knowing their chief had already set off to bring the witches their share of the game the hunters had brought in the previous day. It was rare, for the witches to accept visitors of any kind, let alone befriend a tribe leader, this kind of influence was something other alphas had craved ever since rumors started to spread. The refusal to succumb to the temptations was one of the reasons the ladies of the forest welcomed Jihyo with open arms.

\---

“Eat, we talk later. You will all need your energy, no matter what happens.” Sunmi orders softly, once their visitors enter the dining tent.

And so they do, Nayeon and Momo look tense, their scent emanating their worried state, Tzuyu seems wary and Chaeyoung is trying her best to keep them all from lashing out. Jihyo’s joyful scent floods the room as soon as Sunmi requests she minds their guests. Certainly, things get less tense after that, and the other villagers finish their meal in peace. Once everyone is fed, they proceed to Sunmi’s tent, it was an object of wonder amongst all who had experienced it.

“Are you certain we will all fit?” Momo asks after Sunmi invited them in and entered herself.

Jihyo merely pulls the curtain open and motions them to enter, the look of bewilderment on all whenever they enter for the first time has always been a source of enjoyment for the oracle and the leader, they would go to festivals and set up a tent for the older to do some divinations just so they could watch visitors trying to understand how a simple stall would become a vast tent once through the entrance. 

“You have something to tell us.” Sunmi speaks to the other zeta, who appears to have a lot of thoughts.

“Pardon.” Chaeyoung questions, not understanding what was said.

“Scouts are coming, about an hour or two away, depending on which route they will choose.” Tzuyu says, looking to the oracle and the leader.

“Jihyo, go and make sure we don’t allow them to be suspicious of anything. Let them watch, we can’t look out of the ordinary, and have their party blend into our own for daily activities. They must return with news that we remain unprepared.” Sunmi directs, not questioning what the other had informed.

The leader simply gets up and leaves to issue the orders, the visiting alphas are amazed on how a zeta has so much power over an alpha, especially one such as Jihyo. They had noticed the entire tribe takes Sunmi’s word as their law, never questioning anything she directs them to do, nor hesitate to move at her command.

“Everything is earned amongst us.” Sunmi starts explaining. “They move at my will because they choose to, because I’ve earned their blind trust. We follow Jihyo because she earned her place as our leader, because she worked to get there. Yes, her parents were previous leaders, but Turid took the power and we could have chosen another just as easily.”

“You are saying that every single person under Jihyo’s command has chosen to be?” Momo is a little dubious.

“I am. Turid was the one who first offered it to everyone, she did murder the previous leaders, but we did know her and I said she had an important role on Jihyo’s path to the top.” The oracle continues. “I understand you are here to restore peace among our tribes, perhaps open trade routes. I do ask of you to go back once our conversation is over.”

“There will be an attack soon, and the tribe should retreat for a while.” Tzuyu breaks her silence, surprising her companions. “Those scouts I heard, they are observing and talking amongst themselves rather loudly.”

“And how do you know about this?” Chaeyoung can’t help but ask.

“All zetas are gifted, not necessarily with the same abilities, but we all possess a unique trait. I am an oracle, Tzuyu here, has heightened senses.” The tall woman nodded in confirmation. “She can hear them all perfectly, and I would never doubt whatever she reports.”

“And we never knew about this because?” The smallest huffed in annoyance.

“Because you never really asked. And it’s not like it’s something I want to broadcast all over. A lady should have her secrets.” Tzuyu chuckles.

“Fair enough.” Momo dismisses. “I do have a question, though.”

“She was the one who came from Ims’ tribe, to bring our growth and her freedom.” Sunmi answers the unasked question. “Turid was a slave, former only alpha child of their last head family. Her grandparents were the last leaders your tribe had before those men of greed formed the council and made sure to never allow their family to lead again.”

“So, those men weren’t in charge before?” Nayeon asks, somewhat innocently.

“History is written by the winners, deary. What you called council were the last members of the rebels, they agreed to erase the former glory the Pendragons brought upon your tribe, portray them as rebellious slaves. They did such a good job the enslaved themselves believed it.”

"That is something I could have never imagined." Nayeon comments. 

"I believe it would be. Now, without raising alarm, go to your men and tell them to pack their things, you all must be gone before morning breaks." The oracle orders. "Careful, though, it must not show that you are leaving, nor that you don’t belong here. Shed your leader clothes and blend in as well as you can. Jihyo should have managed to get your ship hidden by now."

The visitors agree and leave to pass the message along. Jihyo's tribe were preparing to leave themselves, Sunmi had sent word earlier and the entire village would have been left to the spirits by the time the offending army arrived. Their guests were given the promise to meet again when things had settled, they were to expect a messenger, they would know who when the time came, but, for now, were asked to return to their lives, to not mention the Pendragons with any others and wait. 

Tzuyu had given them the sign to proceed at some point in the middle of the night, she heard the scouts leaving and both tribes were gone in the blink of an eye. Sunmi might be an oracle, but even her knowledge has its limitations, she not always received a complete nor clear picture of what was to come. 

The oracle and the head alpha stood at the edge of the forest, ensuring that the very last of their tribe was safely secluded by the trees. The ladies of the forest took them under their protection, secluding them all and guiding them to the place the tribe would wait until the time for their next task came.

The Pendragon tribe watched when a frustrated campaign arrived at their now empty settlement. To Sunmi, Jihyo and her previous travel companions, two faces were very familiar. Yoo Jeongyeon and Myoui Mina were in the middle of a circle of soldiers, the omega enraged, and the alpha frustrated. There were no worries about their homes, the ancient spirits would look after them, so they just turned their backs on the scene and followed the will of the witches with a smile on each of their faces. 

The walk took a couple of days, not a problem for a strong tribe as this one, but tiring nonetheless. They reached their destination at sunrise on the fourth morning, two ladies were waiting for them in the middle of an archway, but the others hiding themselves could be smelled and felt very clearly. The air was light, as if they had reached the top of a mountain, there was a magical presence all around them, that didn’t come from the two women nor the people surrounding them, it came from everywhere, it was likely the forest itself.

Stopping her people a little away from their, hopefully, hosts, Jihyo and Sunmi stepped forward, the oracle always a step behind her alpha. Once in front of the women, an alpha and a zeta, Jihyo unseathed her sword, placed it by their feet and fell to her knees, followed by Sunmi and their entire tribe immediately after. Jihyo might not wish for ranks or any of the social segregation they brought, but she knew her manners well, and never failed to execute all the rites perfectly.

“Park Jihyo.” The taller of the women said. “We have been waiting. Come, you all must be tired.”

Jihyo didn’t move, the proper salutations haven’t been performed yet, and she was not willing to proceed until the greetings were said, the gifts presented and her tribe formally welcomed. There is a chuckle, she peeks up and sees the zeta trying to hold back her laughter, she whispers something to the alpha beside her and they both giggle for a while before composing themselves and re-addressing the stubborn alpha still kneeling in front of them.

“Look, I know being polite and proper is important to you, but your people are tired and hungry. Let’s just feast, and we promise you can do your rites later, if you still think they would matter.” The zeta speaks up.

“Forgive me, but we believe it would be impolite to simply barge in without so much a proper greeting.” Jihyo insists.

“Jihyo.” The taller one calls, placing her hand under the woman’s ching and making her stand. “Lead your people inside, these formalities are nothing but that, and we wish for you all to rest as much as yourselves. We can talk later, now let them feast and take their rest.”

Without further arguments, Jihyo merely nods and gestures for her people to enter the village. A few figures appear along the path to guide them, but Jihyo and Sunmi step aside to wait until everyone else has passed, making sure that not one is left behind. Their hosts watch fondly, very impressed by the strong people passing by them and endeared by how their leaders care for their people before themselves. Sunmi had left JIhyo’s side for a few moments, helping out a couple trying to get their pups to stop running and follow the line. Whatever she said to the kids worked like a charm.

“Shall we?” The host alpha invites, once the guest leader has finished checking around to make sure there was nothing and nobody left behind.

“We’ll follow.” Jihyo answers with a bow. “Forgive me, but I do not know your names.”

“I’m Minatozaki Sana, leader of the ladies of the forest, as you like to call us.” Jihyo blushes and the couple giggles. “This is Kim Dahyun, my mate.”

“And you already know us all.” Sunmi adds. Not a question in the slightest.

“Zetas.” Sana shrugs.

“I can read minds.” Dahyun answers Jihyo’s unasked question and the small alpha blushes. “Don’t worry, you weren’t.”

“Not trying to stop your fun and all, but we should head in.” Sana chuckles, she knew her mate loved these, seemingly, one-sided conversations. “They won’t start without us, and I was very serious about you all resting, you haven’t stopped since you left your settlement, and even the strongest must rest.”

“Lead the way.” Is all Jihyo offers before taking Sunmi’s hand and falling into step behind her hosts.

The feast was simple but filling and generous, there was no game, as the ladies did not hunt, but there was plenty of fish, vegetables and bread. They were given the best ale they had ever tasted and new fruits they had never seen before. All were very happy after the feast, and each set out to build their own tents in their new home. Jihyo went away to build Sunmi’s before her own, she took care of the oracle diligently, not that she didn’t trust her own tribe members to do the same, everyone knew Jihyo just had that much love for Sunmi and left her to it.

“Tell me.” Sana asks, approaching her mate, who was observing the visiting leader.

“They are good people, all of them. This entire tribe is one great family, and they all have the most absolute respect and obedience to their oracle, then their alpha.” The pale zeta answered, not diverting her gazer from the two.

“You are very happy, I take it.”

“Very. They all value zetas to a degree I’ve never seen before, not even here. Their leader bows to their oracle and has ordered them all to follow their zeta even if it meant to go over herself. I can’t say I’ve ever read this many positive thoughts and respect to us, and it’s actually overwhelming.”

“Do you wish to step into our home for a while? We can just tell them to rest and return later.”

“I would like that, yes. But the little leader there is growing impatient with you.” Dahyun explains and gets an expression of disbelief in turn. “She really thinks she needs to pay you the proper respects, and is getting frustrated about your refusal to allow her to.”

“Oh.” Sana hums a little. “I think it’s cute, really. Such mighty warriors getting annoyed because they can’t shower me with their presents.”

“Oh, it’s the cutest. I took a peek a little deeper, and found another time she did it, the oracle was watching so I could see everything through her perspective. It was adorable, I think you will love it.”

“Then we should let them do it.” Sana coos. “Who did they do it for?”

“Your mother. It was when their alpha came to announce herself after their previous one had passed. Tragic, but she was a cute young alpha back then, deeply shaken by the passing of her mate and still trying to hold herself together for the sake of her tribe.”

“You really took an interest in our guests, I see. But let us retreat for now, I can talk to their alpha later and make things clear.” The zeta opens her mouth to protest but the alpha continues before she could. “You are shaken, love. There is no way I’m allowing you to stay here like that.”

Sana just heads to their guest leaders, excusing herself and her mate, informing them they would return before lunch and the four of them could converse after they ate. Dahyun was dragged away by her mate, still protesting but nonetheless submitting to her leader’s will. The alpha knew her partner was sensitive about her rank, and she also knew the visiting tribe would shake her deeply, Dahyun needed a moment away to recompose herself or let everything out, whichever she would prefer that day. Sure, there were a lot more zetas among their visitors than they were accustomed to, and they were very respected, but the oracle left the strongest impression.

Dahyun, the lovely ball of sunshine the ladies of the forest call their co-leader, wasn’t always that happy and well cared for. She came from a city where zetas were rare and their skills exploited for the profit of those who owned them, nothing more than prized possessions, depending on which gift they had been blessed with, or breeding subjects, if their gifts were deemed useless. The small pale zeta, particularly, had been claimed by the leader of the citadel, her function was to read each and everyone who came before him and make their intentions known, it was never pleasant what she found in those minds.

She was freed when the ladies of the forest had visited to warn those people about their advances, they had become greedy and their limits had been getting closer and closer to the forest. It was an ancient agreement, the forest was not to be touched or entered without permission, neither were cities to grow too close to it, Jihyo’s tribe was one of the very few that had been allowed near it, and that had not been an easy feat, also the reason why the short alpha was still so adamant on paying the proper respects.

Seeing the Pendragon tribe, witnessing how they treated their zetas, especially their oracle, had been overwhelming for Dahyun, it became too much when she looked into the mind of said oracle and saw a life she could only have dreamt about in her early years. She had always been grateful for Sana and her ability to understand when to pull her away from things and give her time to gather her thoughts. Her alpha, her leader, her mate, the woman who held one the most powerful tribe in her hands, yet remained humble with both feet on the ground and head held high, that was who Minatozaki Sana had become for Kim Dahyun, and one couldn’t imagine life without the other any longer.

“Come back to me.” Said alpha asks, embracing her mate.

“I’m always with you.” The small zeta soothes.

“Where did you go?”

“Back, then here, with them. Never leaving you.”

Sana chuckles and kisses her mate’s neck. “Do you wish to tell me?”

“There is nothing to tell, really. I just understood how the mighty came to be.” Dahyun receives a questioning humm. “Or visitors, the Pendragons, these people are able to overthrow an empire overnight if they so wish. Their betas are stronger than many alphas I have seen acclaimed as heroes.”

“Indeed they are. If my mother’s tales are true, they became even more after Jihyo’s parents passed.”

“It would be frightening to go against them. I’m just grateful they value us so much, we will never face their wrath.”

“Now that you mention it, who are they fleeing from?”

“The Myoui-Yoo clan. Jihyo met with them and refused to pass along their lands, the omega was enraged and told them to leave, promising their business was not over.”

“Oh, so those two didn’t listen to a word we said. Why didn’t the Pendragons fight back?”

“According to their leader, they didn’t wish for conflict, and their oracle told them to not engage in any combat while in the citadel. According to their oracle, the time wasn’t right, they were to go and listen but never show their real selves nor betray any secrets.”

“Oh, that makes more sense. I’m sure they could have ended the Myoui-Yoo with a handful of warriors, yet, here they are getting away from them. Did you see how an oracle’s predictions work?”

“It is frustrating, really. She receives glimpses, sometimes too fast to see much, other times it’s just a feeling, then the oracle has to make sense of it all and piece together what everything is supposed to mean.”

“Sounds like a challenging job. Now, how about we challenge each other for a while before we go back to tending to our guests?”

“That sounds lovely.”

In another corner of the village, Jihyo was about to finish building the oracle’s tent, the only one they packed up before leaving, the others were left as they were. This specific one was too important to allow their chasers to glimpse upon, not that anyone would expect the Myoui-Yoo clan to have a single member capable of breaking through the spirits’ protection. The alpha proceeded to make quick work of another tent, but complied with the oracle about sleeping with her.

“Are you finished?” Sunmi asks.

“Almost, I am questioning the reason for this tent.” Jihyo was just standing in front of the small tent she had just finished building.

“No need to worry about the interior. You are done, now come and lay with me, our hosts won’t need us for a while.”

“I thought you were tired from our journey?”

“I am, and so are you. I meant for us to really lay down and rest, not the activities you speak of.”

“Well, I had to try.”

“And try you did, but now we should rest, you won’t be at your best if we don’t.”

“Very well, rest we will.”

And so they did. Truthfully, Jihyo took mere moments before she was asleep, Sunmi had known the alpha was spent, she had been up and working to help the entire tribe since the previous morning, the night consisted of Jihyo and herself performing the rites for the guardian spirits and for safe passage through the forest, but the chieftain had been sure to have everyone packed and ready for the journey before even beginning to ready herself. 

As soon as Jihyo had fallen into a dreamless slumber, the oracle received a prophecy, the one they had all been waiting for. Unlike popular belief, prophecies never came out of nowhere, they would manifest themselves once the setting was appropriate, Sunmi had been adjusting to receive this one, her body also had been preparing for its arrival, and all the agreements with the Im-Hirai chiefs, the journey to the ladies of the forest, even the meeting at the Myoui-Yoo citadel were part of the preparation. And, sure enough, once the oracle began receiving the prophecy, the alpha beside her sprung into action, more out of instinct than anything, but she managed to leave the tent and gather the elders in time nonetheless.

Sana and Dahyun were also summoned, the host couple were confused as to their role in all of this, it was an oracle from a visiting tribe, what were they supposed to contribute by being there. Dahyun answered Sana’s doubts as soon as they were within range of Jihyo, and acquired the knowledge that their presence had been requested out of respect, rather than the need for them to be present. And, for the first time, the mind reader wished she never had said ability. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just too much at once, and the small, pale zeta was sobbing and shaking into her mate’s embrace all too soon.

“Hey, want to tell me what this is about?” Sana asked softly.

“This is too much, this tribe, they-” Dahyun tries, but is sobbing too much for her to continue.

Sana understood what she meant immediately, looking over at Jihyo to give her a dismissive head-shake to the worried gaze she had on them. They both knew this tribe was different, and seeing an elder council composed almost solely of zetas was a hit to Dahyun’s spirit they would never be really ready for. This was a great thing, truly, but it still opened past wounds that needed this to start healing, it never made the process less painful, however. 

And the wait began, the Pendragons were accustomed to this, the longest they had set vigil to a prophecy had been five days, and the council were to stand guard and guarantee their oracle’s safety, the only thing all had to adhere to was to not enter Sunmi’s tent under any circumstances. Receiving a prophecy was something to be done by the oracle alone, never witnessed by a living soul, there was never a rule about being seen through the mind of another living soul, and it wasn’t anything clear to another who wasn’t an oracle themselves, so Dahyun just saw fast images, flashes of color and shapeless shadows, the smell of iron and grease and the heat had also invaded her senses before she decided to pull herself out of the oracle’s mind.

“I take that you learned never to invade the mind of an oracle again.” Jihyo laughs beside the couple once she sees the pale woman is back with them.

“You knew?” Dahyun asks, somewhat breathless.

“Sunmi shares her prophecies with the head of the council and the tribe leader once she receives them completely.” The alpha chuckles. “Before me it was Turrid, and before Sunmi it was Gain. It takes a while for the oracle to learn how to compose their visions so they can pass them on and have them make sense, let’s just say I saw a lot of things that I never understood how Sunmi was able to convey any message from.”

“You two mind sharing?” Sana interjects, now really understanding what both were conversing about.

“Not at all.” Jihyo answers goodnaturedly. “We are speaking of how an oracle receives a prophecy, it comes in flashes and pieces, the oracle then makes sense of it all to convey the information.”

“So, it’s not a lucid dream where they see everything?” 

“Nothing like that, love.” Dahyun offers. “I couldn’t make sense of anything I saw. And there is just too much happening. I can understand why you leave her alone for it.”

“Leaving the oracle to their own devices is a tradition, really. We have never known the reason, it’s just something we were told to do since the beginning by the oracles themselves.” The smaller alpha explains.

The trio falls into an easy conversation, getting to know each other while waiting for the oracle to make an appearance. It isn’t until hours later that Dahyun alerts them the prophecy has been received, but it should be another while until Sunmi was ready to step out of her tent, the oracle was piecing together everything she had just seen. Then Jihyo tells the couple to go and rest, it was already night, and the zeta was clearly drained. It took a little insistence, but they retired for the evening, it was Jihyo’s responsibility to keep vigil and not theirs afterall.

Four days is the time it took for Sunmi to step out of her tent, Jihyo didn’t leave her watch for a second, and despite her council assurance, Sana and Dahyun were very worried about the young chieftain. They insisted on bringing her food and water during the time, having learned the tribe wasn’t very fond of ale, there was even an attempt to get Jihyo to sleep, which was promptly shut down as gently as possible. 

Once the oracle emerged, however, she was very weakened and drained from the process. Jihyo was up and running as soon as Sunmi stepped out, taking the woman in her arms and bringing her to another tent that had been prepared solely to care for the oracle (Jihyo’s tent, really). The healers jumped into action and Jihyo was promptly shunned to watch everything from the entrance, the alpha had absolutely zero knowledge in healing, and never failed to get in the way. Banning her from entering wherever the healers were working at was the best choice for everyone.

When Sana is told the oracle has emerged, she rushes to find Dahyun and head to where they would find a sulking Jihyo, grumbling under her breath about how she is the chief and it's absurd that she is treated like this. It was endearing to know this side of the mighty leader of the powerful Pendragons, who happens to be just a bratty child with a lot of difficulty in taking ‘no’ as an answer. Who would have thought. They can’t help but laugh, Dahyun that much more, until she explains to Sana that Jihyo is just anxious about not being able to help and taking it out on everyone who would give her attention, and that was why her entire tribe was making sure to ignore her thoroughly.

Sana, however, had a knack for trouble, so she dragged Dahyun, under a lot of protest, to indulge the sulky leader. The zeta already knew this would just be a brat ranting and stomping her feet like a five-year-old, but Sana amused herself with these things, and she never could really say no to her mate. Therefore, here they are, watching Jihyo spout nonsense about anything and everything just because she felt hopeless about her oracle. I was indeed amusing and endearing, but became annoying fast, so Dahyun excused herself and left Sana to keep having fun and indulging the other alpha.

Two days was the time the healers cared for Sunmi, not the longest an oracle had been under care, but long regardless. Jihyo had quit her rambling by nightfall the day the oracle had stepped out, she really just needed a way to release her worries and frustrations, and Sana knew it, it was an alpha thing, she was happy to help. Once back on her feet, the oracle gathered the council to pass on the prophecy and explain everything to them. The head of the council was the first to receive the vision, followed by Sana, Dahyun and Jihyo, once they had recomposed themselves and all the Pendragon tribe had gathered to listen, Sunmi began relaying her message.

The tribe was to stay with the ladies of the forest for six moons, a messenger would be sent to the Ims in a few days and all would be over before the festival of lights. Not that ending the Myoui-Yoo army would be any challenge at all, Jihyo’s warriors were, before anything, smart fighters. They would prefer to assassinate an entire army in the dead of the night and lose none of their own, rather than jump into battle headfirst and risk being taken out. Not that they couldn’t decimate the pompous soldiers of the uselessly snobby citadel, but they would risk their own in a daylight battle and Jihyo wasn’t taking such chances.

With the prophecy, training began, Sana and Dahyun took great interest and asked for their warriors to join in as well. The ladies of the forest were impressive in ranged combat and using the forest as their cloak, Jihyo’s fighters were skilled assassins, silent and dextrous but powerful enough to trade their daggers for swords and shields and run through the battlefield if needed. Dahyun herself knew how to manage in battle, but Jihyo, Sunmi and general Sejeong were giving her a hard time, they were the best at fighting by instinct, the mind reader couldn’t count on her powers, as the three knew how to fight while sending her completely unrelated messages. 

Sunmi would just let her visions flow through her head, an oracle should be able to receive them and function regardless. Jihyo knew to empty her mind and fight purely through reaction, never thinking about her next step. And general Sejeong was a man with many battles under his belt, he would just remember them as best as he could and bring the memories to the forefront of his mind, his moves faded to the background and Dahyun was unable to distinguish them. The small zeta never faced such challenging opponents and her fighting would be brought to the best it has ever been by the end of training.

\---

Mina got bored with the wait on the second week and demanded to return to the comforts of her own palace, Jeongyeon would make the journey to the empty settlement several times a week and had been stressed for long, but never dared to question her mate, the Myoui money was important to her own clan and she couldn’t risk losing it. They had tried exploring Jihyo’s territory in search for the mines only to come out empty-handed, venturing the forest was out of the question as well, they lost two whole battalions before giving up on the idea.

Those jade mines were right under their noses, slipping through her fingers and the omega was not about to let it go just like that. Their army had been laying siege to the empty settlement for months on end, the scouts had mapped every single centimeter of those lands and not a single gram of jade had been seen. Patience was running thin and Mina was getting more and more aggressive, lashing out on her ladies in waiting, the servants, guards, Jeongyeon herself, even her parents when they came to check where all the ‘money for troops’ had been spent.

This would end soon, in two nights, to be precise. Jihyo’s army was already moving, spreading out and aiming for the leaders and main platoons, an attempt to draw the Myoui-Yoo clan with as little loss as possible. It was a moonless night, one couldn’t see more than a palm in front of their noses, quiet as it could be among frustrated soldiers and bored hired swords. There were some courtesans to keep the troops entertained, Jeongyeon had to place them there after the first beta soldier was abused to death and beyond, the mercenaries argued it was good as long as the body was still warm. 

Dahyun got sick to her stomach on the last scout patrol she participated as soon as the imagery invaded her mind. These swords without honor were things she never wanted to share the thoughts of again, she had seen bad things throughout her life, but she had never shared such darkness. Jihyo was the first one to notice the zeta and pulled her away immediately, bringing her back to the ladies of the forest and telling Sana to not leave her mate until the younger one had let everything out, no matter what that meant.

And now the mighty Pendragons were about to wipe out every last one of said mercenaries, the generals, commanders, any leader there was, foot soldiers would come second, if they would choose to continue their campaign after this evening. The Pendragons moved, it was silent and clean, a true work of art that would only be completely appreciated under the sunlight, where all it’s mastery could be seen. Sana watched from the treeline, her hounds sharing whatever else wasn’t in her line of sight, for the first time in her life, she feared Jihyo as she saw the alpha in action. The oracle was moving herself, not for warriors, but for the hired sorceress the invaders had among their troops.

The woman was responsible for potions powerful enough to tip the scales against common enemies, that would still do some damage against the Pendragons in open battle. It was Sunmi’s responsibility to end the woman, but Hyunjin had insisted on accompanying his mother as soon as he had seen what was to happen. The boy had returned to deliver his mother’s destiny, that meant he was a complete oracle and could return to his tribe. There was one part of his vision that was left out, the part where Sunmi would perish if he was not with her during this night.

Mina was happy that next morning, with a bounce on her steps and lightness in her words. Her troops were set to enter the forest that day and she was to lead the march alongside Jeongyeon. No word had arrived from the encampment and the plans would proceed as predicted, the omega did notice the change in her guard. She had seen those soldiers in her ranks, but they weren’t high enough to guard herself nor her wife. She attributed the change to her troops preparing to charge. In truth, the Pendragons had paid the citadel a visit and rid it of their palace guard.

It was only when Jeongyeon and Mina reached the main camp that they saw the fruits of Jihyo’s kids’ labor, a true massacre, beautiful as it was frightening. Mina fainted as soon as she took in the scene before her, Jeongyeon got desperate about all the money gone to waste and how she was deep in debt with the Myoui clan. The only sign as to whom this killing belonged to was a small jade dragon, it could buy the Myoui-Yoo palace easily, placed exactly where said residence sat on the map inside the war tent. The generals were neatly placed on their respective chairs, Jeongyeon’s was drawn back a little, an invitation for her to join her comrades if she persisted in her quest.

The smell of blood and decay became unbearable as the sun reached its peak, only the soldiers escorting the couple remained, all others had fled and there was nothing that would bring any of them back to battle once they had witnessed the work of an assassin tribe. Mina was carried back and Jeongyeon knew her wife, just as herself, would be unable to march against anyone else in this lifetime. Sana’s hounds feasted on the bodies and Jihyo’s cleaners did away with the rest, not even a week after there was not a single sign the siege ever took place.

Nayeon had been waiting, as the messenger warned her to, for Jihyo to arrive. Sana and Dahyun decided to accompany the small alpha on the journey, and Jihyo’s new mates should be introduced to the ladies of the forest as well, no matter if it was a political marriage. The union should be completed before paying a visit to the Myoui-Yoo citadel, as Sunmi instructed. Hyunjin joined the party, he was destined to become the oracle for the Ims, before the last of that tribe decided to join the Pendragons and leave their cursed lands behind. It would be many springs until Jihyo and Sunmi could welcome their boy back home, but they knew it must be done.

The wedding was a show for the Im tribe, despite Nayeon being accepted as their leader, many still disagreed with her ways and would need a clear statement that their tribe now belonged to the Pendragons. All the traditional rites were performed, Sana was amused more than anything, and very pleased that the festivities offered a much needed distraction for her mate. Dahyun had been fighting the memories of the massacre she had witnessed in detail, from many perspectives. Sunmi had a bittersweet feeling in her heart, she knew this union had to happen, she saw it happening, but a part of her, the part where her instincts lie, was feeling left behind by her alpha.

Their relationship never needed formalities, they were each others and that was enough. Jihyo was still hers, she knew, but now Jihyo would also be another's. The oracle watched everything with a knot in her throat and a pull in her heart, tradition dictated she could never be marked, else she’d lose her powers, but when Jihyo was married to the alpha and the zeta right before her eyes, she wished she had followed her recklessness and lost them all. Those thoughts were blown away when her alpha came back to her arms as soon as the entire ceremony was over. They laid together that night and she carried the seed of her true love.

Nayeon was marked, per her own request, the ultimate statement for those who were still trying to resist the merge and their new leader. Once Nayeon’s last followers left the Im tribe to settle with the Pendragons, the remaining would perish before long, but that was for Hyunjin to know and for them to discover when the time came. Next order of business would be paying a visit to a couple, hopefully, stripped from their pride, fueled solely by greed and recklessness. Tzuyu was fearful, and Nayeon curious as to how her new alpha dealt with such situations.

Sunmi had given Tzuyu and Nayeon the same disguising potion she handed Jihyo’s guard, only the head alpha should be smelled, felt and acknowledged. Sana and Dahyun would return to the forest once they reached the shores of the Pendragons, their own guard had been waiting for their return ever since they had left. They went their own way, and would reach the citadel before nightfall if they continued their journey, the oracle had instructed the party to stop at an inn right before reaching the city walls, they were to leave early in the morning and reach the Myoui-Yoo residence with the sun still rising. They were to leave before the sun was completely down, not eat nor drink anything while there and wear their steel mesh underneath their clothes and never allow anyone outside their party to touch them.

It was pitiful, the palace security consisted of young and untrained soldiers, shaking in their boots as Jihyo’s scent reached them, their fear could be tasted in the air as the mighty alpha’s scent dominated everywhere she passed by. Mina and Jeongyeon weren’t expecting visitors, but jumped to their feet and put on their little show as soon as a maid had run to them with the news of a familiar leader’s arrival. To say the couple was enraged would be putting it lightly, but their pride would never allow them to let a single hint of insecurity seep through, both told the maid to have the guests wait outside and proceeded to take their time getting ready.

“Is this normal?” Nayeon asks after a while, she had never taken too kindly to being made to wait.

“They are throwing a tantrum.” Jihyo chuckles. “This is their idea of revenge for losing their battle when they tried to invade our tribe.”

“Oh, so they are just being childish?!” Tzuyu joins the conversation.

“Very much.” Jihyo laughs, trying not to show her amusement too much. “Just try your best to look as unbothered as you can. Just make out, talk amongst yourselves, look like you are enjoying everything that’s happening.” She directs the last part to her whole party.

And so they do, some start sunbathing, lying on the benches spread around the garden, Tzuyu gets a mischievous glint in her eyes before dragging her mates to a patch of grass under a very well cared for apple tree and initiates the most heated up love session they had as tree so far. Some others start a card game under the tree right next to them and not one shows any reaction to their leader being violated right beside them. All of that was Sunmi’s instructions as well, the oracle warned them the Myoui-Yoo couple would try and get a reaction out of them, and they were to show themselves unaffected by whatever was done to them.

Mina was seething even before stepping out of the front door, Jeongyeon was bothered as well, but her alpha instincts were kicking in and she was fearful for a reason she still couldn’t place. It was only when the couple stepped outside that Jihyo’s presence hit them like a boulder, the small chieftain was much more powerful than their spies reported her to be, this oppression they were feeling at the moment wasn’t something any of them was prepared for. And Jihyo, also under her oracle’s command, was releasing her scent freely, all the rage she had in her was palatable at that point.

Once the couple was positioned and waiting for the visiting party to estate their business, Jihyo made a point to continue her ministrations for a while longer before standing up, not bothering with how he looked, and heading to the duo, Nayeon and Tzuyu made sure to have things escalate while Jihyo conversed. Mina’s irritation was clear in her scent and both were finding it very amusing how it raised whenever a little ‘accidental’ skin was shown. Getting these two irritated was becoming too fun, Nayeon, Tzuyu and Jihyo might or might not have enjoyed themselves more than planned.

“What do we owe the visit?” Jeongyeon, finally, breaks the silence. “I don’t remember sending for you, and you were very clear about your displeasure towards my wife and myself.”

“You have been a naughty girl.” Jihyo chuckles, it sends a shiver down the opposing alpha’s spine. “I thought I made myself very clear when I said my mines are never going to be yours.”

“Those mines are mine and you should have just handed them over!” Mina bursts out, the rest of Jihyo’s party doesn’t break from their activities, but are ready to act whenever the time comes.

“And how did your little attempt at taking them yourself go? Did you find them? Did you find a single piece of jade for that matter?”

The omega merely whines, Jihyo’s scent becoming more oppressive with each word. Jeongyeon was seconds away from running, but she knew things would just get worse if she moved from where she stood. Nayeon got an idea and just acted on it, she signaled for Tzuyu to follow and both wrapped themselves around their alpha, making sure to sound as lewd as possible, the small chieftain understood their intention as soon as the couple in front of them started smelling angered and looked to be fighting the rage bubbling up inside them.

“I don’t know where you hide them, but just hand them over and we should not have a problem.” Jeongyeon tries to threaten. 

“I don’t understand what you believe mines to be, but one can’t hide an entire jade mine. I do ask you, what will you do if I continue to refuse? Send your boys with their sticks and armors they are yet to grow into for slaughter? Come yourself and face omegas that suppress your strongest alphas? Don’t make me laugh.”

“Says the one who ran away before my troops even arrived.” The last of Jeongyeon’s pride makes itself known.

“And there is where I have to disagree. Truly, says the one who decimated your entire army, and your hired swords overnight.” The fear is now visible on the couple. “Never forget, you are only alive because it was not your time yet. I ended your private guard with my bare hands and spared your lives for my oracle asked me to. Don’t come again Jeongyeon-ssi, and forget the stones, Mina-ssi, I already left you both a gift that should suffice.”

The Pendragon warriors were up and in formation by the time Jihyo had finished her speech, none had noticed, as Nayeon and Tzuyu were doing an outstanding job distracting the enemy from the movement of their own troops. None in the Myoui-Yoo force was able to move since Jihyo had set foot in the citadel. Now, their leaders were unable to hold their front as well, the façade shattering completely as the Pendragons leave. Jihyo was relieved to know this part of her journey had ended, Sunmi had assured them all this was the last they would see or hear of the Myoui-Yoo problem.

This was, however, the beginning of the three young leaders’ journey to yet another improvement on the Pendragons. The Ims would break apart, only the best and wiser were to follow Nayeon and Tzuyu once they declare their relocation to Jihyo’s settlement. Sunmi would have things worked out before that, and it would signify her son’s return, she will be claimed and her powers will leave her, but the new oracle already knows of all of this, and is happy his mother will be able to teach his sister to control her powers before all of that happens.

A new era is being born, once the Ims and the Pendragons will become the Parks, all will be well once again.


End file.
